1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan assemblies, and particularly to a fan assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fan assemblies are used for cooling electronic devices, such as a computer or a server. The fan assembly includes a fan and a casing for securing the fan. The casing is secured to the electronic device. It is inconvenient to replace or upgrade the fan as the fan is often attached to the casing with screws.